


OM Next Generation

by Ladykey17



Series: Obey Me! Next Generation [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Multi, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/pseuds/Ladykey17
Summary: Just a series of fics that come to mind when I think of my fan kids and my friends' fan kids.
Series: Obey Me! Next Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846696
Kudos: 1





	OM Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fic for me to live out my fantasies of my fan kids bonding with others.

This series of fics is a stand alone personal project that includes the OCs of others.

This series has nothing to do with any of the fics any other writer is working on. Authors will be mentioned at the beginning of the fics if their fan kids are included (as always, with permission beforehand)


End file.
